Commercial waste, industrial waste, domestic waste, etc., for example, (hard) plastics, textiles, composites. rubber or waste wood (such as pallets and chipboard), require shredding prior to their final disposal or prior to returning them into the recovered substance cycle of the shredding. Prior art knows single- or multiple-shaft shredders which are loaded, for example, by wheeled loaders, forklifts, conveyors, or manually via a hopper for material feed.
A central element of a conventional shredder is a rotor assembly comprising a rotor being fitted with tear hooks or blades, provided e.g. with concave milled round cutting crowns. The blades are fixed, for example, by being bolted onto blade carriers, that may be welded into blade recesses or e.g. bolted on, which are machined into the rotor.
The material fed may be pushed in the direction of the rotating rotor, for example, by a pusher device, in short referred to as a pusher element, which is controlled by load-sensing. After being shredded between the rotating blades and the counter blades, the material is typically discharged through a screen device which determines the shredding factor according to the screen size, and is conveyed on by a conveyor belt, a screw conveyor, a chain conveyor or an extractor system etc.
Regardless of the design, service and/or cleaning activities must be performed in a shredding device. Typical service activities include changing the shredding blades at the rotor and cleaning the inner space of the device. Access to the machine inner space for cleaning is in prior art possible only after time-consuming disassembly of machine components, such as hydraulic cylinders that move a pusher element or a service hatch. The area of the rotor and the counter blades is generally difficult to access.
In view of the problems mentioned, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shredding device in which servicing and/or cleaning is facilitated over known prior art by reducing the required disassembly of components.